What Happened to Bod?
by fluteplayer01
Summary: Bod has grown-up and left the graveyard. Despite this, the characters from the graveyard worry about Bod, especially Mr. and Mrs. Owens and Silas. What is Bod going to do now that he has left the graveyard and where will he go?


Hope you guys enjoy this. I wrote it for one of my English classes a couple of months ago. At this moment in time I have no plans to expand it, but that may change in the future.

Disclaimer: The copywrite of _The Graveyard Book_ does not belong to me. I also do not own any of the characters.

* * *

What Happened to Bod?

Bod had left the graveyard some months ago now. I believe it was three months, but it may have been longer. It is so hard for those of us in the supernatural realm to tell the passage of time.

He was of age now. With that change was the loss of the Freedom of the Graveyard, and with it his ability to see into the supernatural realm. That did not mean that those of us that were not confined to the graveyard could not check in on him on occasions and make sure he was ok, and then report back to those in the graveyard.

At this particular time, Bod was currently traveling across Africa. He loved the animals, it was sad that they no longer had the love for him that he had for them. His favorite of the African animals was the birds, but if you asked him it was the lions. He liked the lions for what they reminded him of, his strengths, his past. But, the birds Fischer's Lovebird, that was his favorite.

When he saw these particular birds for the first time in Tanzania, he had an awe about him. Since then he always brightens up when he sees them. It is similar to him in many ways. The Fischer's Lovebird is only found in north-central Tanzania. Many people have often captured and kept these birds as pets, though some believe them to be pests as they often damage crops. He himself had been confined to the graveyard for most of his life. When he attended school for that short time period, some students hated him for the damage he caused to their lives. Most importantly, they can fly. These beautiful birds are free, just as he himself is now free. Free of the Jacks of All Trades, and free of the limits placed on him by the graveyard.

I have been watching over him since he arrived in Africa, especially when he is around the animals, though I do make certain to be unseen. The Owens' worry about him, as do I. We would all hate for him to be eaten before he really lived his life.

The sun is setting, it is getting late and he is turning in. He is leaving Africa tomorrow for Italy. It is time for me to leave. First to return to the graveyard to calm their worry for him. If I did not, I would never hear the end of it. Which is a very long time, if you live forever like we do.

Afterwards, perhaps I will travel myself. I would like to visit some cooler climates away from this heat, perhaps Chicago. I will catch up to Bod, eventually. But for now, I know he will be ok.

I know they have been following me. Don't get me wrong, it's not all the time. Just when I will be in the most danger. I am pretty sure it is Silas, though it could also be Lisa, since only they could truly travel outside the graveyard. I love them, I am glad they still care about me. I do wish I could see them though, especially Silas. I understand why I can't see mom and dad, or anyone else that is dead. Since I no longer have the Freedom of the Graveyard, but Silas is not dead. Why can I not see him?

I miss him the most.

Despite whether he would admit it or not, I know he misses me as well. Especially since he has been watching over me. No matter, he is gone now. Probably to let the others know that I am ok, then he will leave for a while. Travel to some new places.

Africa was beautiful and the animals were amazing, but the temperature is warmer than Silas likes. I know Silas prefers the cold. He does not get cold easy, but he hates the heat. If he has been following me as long as I think he has, he has been here way longer than he would have liked. He will go eat, and then go somewhere cold for a while.

He will stop by again, probably sometime after I have left Italy. I do need to find a path for myself though. It would be impossible for me to spend the rest of my life traveling. I love to explore, but I need to eat and I would love one of those beds, as well as a place to call my own.

Perhaps a historian. Or an artifact hunter. Maybe even an explorer. This will require more thought, but I like the idea of an explorer. I love to explore new places, and to get paid for it would be the best job in the world. I will need to find out more information first.

But, it could be dangerous, especially with the way I attract danger. While that thought does not bother me, since I know I can protect myself. I did survive the Jacks of All Trades after all. I know if I am constantly in danger, Silas will be following me to protect me, no matter how minimal the danger. This is evident by my stay in Africa.

I still like the idea of an explorer though. It could be fun. Maybe, if I go on enough explorations, then they will see that I can handle myself and not worry. Then Silas can be free as well.

Either way, it is time for bed. I will miss the animals. I love the lions, they are my favorite. The strength and beauty that they possess. They remind me of home. I love the birds as well. They are a close second the lions. Especially the birds' native to the Tanzania area. They are very bright and colorful. And they can fly! I wish I knew what they are called. One of the natives of Africa has told me, but I no longer remember. If Silas would come out I could ask him, I know he knows their name. He knows everything, even if he would not admit it.

"Bod is doing fine Mrs. Owens. He was in Africa and heading to bed when I left. He leaves tomorrow for Italy," I told the Owens' when I returned to the graveyard. "He is growing into his life. He really enjoys traveling, he may even make a career of it."

"Thank you Silas, it makes me feel calmer when I know you are watching over him on occasions. He may have grown up, but I did raise him and I worry about him," Mrs. Owens said.

"Yes Silas, it helps both of us feel calmer. Thank you," Mr. Owens said following his wife's comment.

"You are both welcome. I cannot keep an eye on him all the time, but I will continue to stop by and check up on him on occasions," I informed them.

"We know, and we really appreciate it Silas," Mrs. Owens' thanked him.

"For now though, I believe he is safe. I am going to travel. I am thinking Chicago, wonderful eating. Afterwards, I may go to some colder locations. Perhaps Winnipeg, Canada. I hear the temperatures are amazing. I may also stop by Snag, Yukon where some of my own kind is located," I told them. They did not need to know where I was going, but it would give them some piece of mind to know where I am, so that if they needed me they could get a message out to me, "I will stop by and check on Nobody soon."

"Thank you again Silas, we will see you soon." Mr. Owens said, knowing as well as I do that soon was in supernatural terms and not human terms. I gave a nod as a reply, before changing into my bat form and flying away.

Silas is a blessing. Not only was he Bod's guardian while Bod was growing up. He provided Bod food and almost always made sure there was someone to take over his responsibilities if he was not there for an extended time. Then he, Ms. Lupescu, and others went and protected Bod. They were willing to give their lives for Bod, and many dead. Now. Now Silas will check on Bod, especially when Bod is in dangerous situations. We never asked him to, but he does it anyway.

If you ask him, he cares neither one way nor the other for Bod. I know that he does though. For someone that proclaims to not care, he sure protects Bod a lot.

In the graveyard, under the mountain where the oldest grave was lived the Sleer. With the Sleer was its' master, once called Jack Frost. The last of the Jacks of All Trades. He was no longer Jack Frost, he was something different. Something more. He and the Sleer lived and breathed as one. They was something that had never been seen within the world, they were something new.

They were here, and they were ready to change the world into their own image. They were ready to bring Hell to Earth.


End file.
